blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forte
Forte is a character featured during the King of Braves saga. She first appears in BlazBlue: Intertwined Fate. Information Forte was brought into the world by two normal Novus Orbis Librarium officers. At a very young age, she was put through the military academy and taught to be an officer. She received high mark for her abilities and Ars Magus affinity. She became a scout by the time she exited the academy and entered the actual military. She ended up serving during the Second War of Ars Magus as a spy who had to go in and out of the Ikaruga region. After Jin Kisaragi and his unit was sent in by the NOL to end the war, Forte was the one who led them in. However, Ikaruga forces managed to find out about the attempt and tried to attack the group. Forte managed to lead them in while leaving herself outside to fight against the forces. She was overwhelmed and brutalized, to the point where her right arm was torn off in battle. After the end of the war, she, along with many other injured soldiers, was taken by the NOL. She ended up being taken by Relius Clover to test out new ways of altering the human body and some of the weapons he has been developing, but often was modified as a hobby for the man. This was a hellish experience for the poor woman, as many of the organs and bones in her body were replaced with mechanical parts and Ars Magus-enhanced variants, with varying degrees of excruciating pain following before, during, and after their implantation. One of the major alterations was the complete replacement of her right arm with the Ars Armagus Zero Drive. The massive amount of physical and mental trauma she suffered at the hands of this mad-man eventually broke her and made her very easy to control. After the fall of the NOL, and Relius' death, Forte was moved by the remnants to an unknown location. As she was part of the group that ended the Ikaruga Civil War, she was honored amongst the remaining officers as a hero. She regained enough mental stability to be somewhat normal around the officers and soldiers. She ends up hearing about the invasion of Kagutsuchi (one of the few cities still under NOL control) by an unknown foreign army. However, she couldn't defend the city because she had been elsewhere at the time. However, the most intriguing part for her to hear about took place hours after the invasion ended; a bolt of light from the sky struck the highest point in Kagutsuchi and almost caused it to fall under its own weight. Forte was told to investigate what caused it, because it wasn't a part of the invasion (even if it was, it would've happened during it, not after, her superiors reasoned). Intertwined Fate She arrived in the city among other officers and medics, as she goes on her given mission. While they try to fill in for the injured and deceased officers that were in the midst of the invasion, she goes off to the highest point in Kagutsuchi. However, she gets stopped by some man in a suit and hat, who tells her not to interfere in the business of "the Braves". She demands to know what he means, but he instead attacks her. The two have an intense battle, which ends up with the two slightly injured, and the area around them almost completely ruined. She manages to get past him, and heads off towards her destination, leaving the man in the suit to look on. She reaches the place, and sees the impact point of where the light hit. She goes to examine it, seeing impressions of a person's feet within the main bulk of the light. Someone was inside that light, and they either died or they survived. Suddenly, she sees a young man with her on the peak, and she immediately goes into a fighting stance. The man warns her not to interfere in this, but she ignores this and tells him that the area is now under investigation by the NOL. The man pulls out two strange guns and starts attacking Forte. The two have a protracted engagement, but because of Forte's injuries, she's forced to retreat for the time being. Continuum Error Chrono Distortion Many of the events of Chrono Distortion as they are portrayed now contradict with the current representation of Forte (and many characters) due to the overall lack of experience of every participant. As thus, Forte's development during this story are to be taken with a grain of salt. Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Despite all of the torment, humiliation, and pain, Forte, besides for a period of insanity, managed an almost miraculous recovery just a few years afterwards, a feat the average person couldn't achieve. Appearance Forte is a young-looking slender woman with crimson red hair and baby blue eyes. The left side of her hair extends down to her mid-torso, while the right simply rests on her shoulder. Underneath any of the amount of clothing she's wore over the years are a series of scars, both large and small, all over her body. These scars are from the experiments done on Forte and from the ambush that put her in the care of Relius Clover in the first place. Alternate Azure Tales King of Braves Timeline Queen of Braves Timeline Power and Abilities Musical Themes *'INFERNO' - Forte's Theme **'~Inside the Cracks~' - Lyrical Version *'INFERNO -NO.2-' - Forte's Theme (Queen of Braves-Era) **'~Inside the Flames~' - Lyrical Version Stages Titles Trivia *Her name, Forte , is French for Strength. **However, her name is pronounced the same way as the word Italian word forte , which is used as a dynamic directive in sheet music, meant to direct the musician to play a certain note at a higher volume. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Independent